plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frontline Flats
Frontline Flats is a map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, which was introduced in the Frontline Fighters DLC. This map takes place at the boundary between Suburbia and Zomburbia, presumably where Zomburbia continues to expand. Two cannons are found on this map; each cannon is found on their respective faction, perfect for getting First Strikes. This is also where Crazy Dave has a laundry washing business established, and Dr. Zomboss transforms the houses from Suburbia into living spaces for the Zombies. Game modes in which it appears *Garden Ops *Graveyard Ops *Solo Ops *Team Vanquish *Welcome Mat *Gnome Bomb *Vanquish Confirmed! *Suburbination *Capture the Taco *Soil Survivors *Super Mix Mode *Mixed Mode Map description An up-and-coming gated community that's quickly expanding. Laundry facilities near-by. Delivery available. Gallery FLFWall.png|Zomburbia wall FLFBoxes.png|Boxes found near houses on the Zomburbia side FLFBrokenHouse.png|A house that was crushed by a laundry ball FLFBillboard.png|A billboard found on the Suburbia side FLFPoster1.png|A poster found on the Suburbia side FLFPosters2.png|2 other posters found on the Suburbia side Trivia *It is currently one of the only maps in the game with no Golden Gnomes, with the others being Zombopolis, Aqua Center, and Wall-nut Hills. *On the Suburbia side of the map, there are posters featuring Crazy Dave, a Peashooter and a Sunflower with the words "It's Laundry Day" on the poster, with the "d" in "laundry" and all of "day" colored yellow, while the other letters are light green. This is a reference to D-Day, the day on which a combat attack or operation is to be initiated. **Posters parodying the famous "Rosie the Riveter" propaganda poster can also be found on the plant side of the map as well, which features Crazy Dave flexing his muscle, saying "We can do it!". Below him is text that reads "Roll up your sleeves," and below that is "Donate your pants." *On the very far right of the map, if the player looking at the Zomburbia gate from the plant side of the map, the player can see an unreachable soccer field from the Backyard Battleground. *On the zombie side of the map, there is a truck that says "Garg's House Movers From A to Z." This is possibly a reference to House Gargantuar. *On the zombie scene side of a map, there are two houses that have been sold by "J. Shuffle", a Bikini Zombie who wears a pink business suit. *On the zombies side of the map, there are posters of a zombie shoe with Dr Zomboss' face on the sole about to squish a flower growing from the pavement, with the text above saying "Stomp it out!" and the text below saying "Before it starts!". This is possibly a reference to the start of the game, where a Sunflower grows from the pavement in Zomburbia. *On the zombies side of the map, all houses (except for the house that got crushed by a laundry ball and the house right next to it) have cardboard boxes labeled "Kitchen," "Dishes," "Living Room," and two that are labeled "Imp's Room." *Near the "Grave Heights" sign on the zombies side of the map, there is an ice cream truck playing a jingle version of the music that plays when the zombies are capturing the garden in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *On the Suburbia side of the map, there is the same treehouse and street from the Garden Warfare map Suburban Flats. **Also, in the backyard of one of the suburban houses, there is an empty swimming pool, which could be the swimming pool in a backyard of a house from Suburban Flats. *If one looks behind the wall into the distance on the Zomburbian side, they can see what looks like Zombopolis in the distance. *Clothing similar to that worn by Browncoat Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Park Ranger, Disco Zombie, and Baron von Bats can be seen scattered around the map. *On the zombies side of the map, there are wall pushers, a house makeover machine and zombie grass. This is possibly hinting that Zomburbia is still growing. Category:Team Vanquish maps